A walk in the woods
by Freefall
Summary: This is something I'm working on, Be ready for suprising twists!
1. The Beginning

Authors Note: This is a story I started in Language Arts for a spooky story contest. It seems incomplete to me so I'm posting the part I wrote in L.A. here, if you guys like it I'll try and continue.  
  
In the darkening forest a call is heard. Fae Green couldn't stand it any longer. She had been trying to figure out what it was for so long all her senses were muddled. She had been resisting it so long it seemed like it had always been there, a whisper in her ear, a friend's voice from far away. So grabbing her coat, she only stopped long enough to write her parents a note before walking out into the early winter evening. The voice seemed more excited now.  
  
"Fae.. Fae! " It called.  
  
"Who are you?" She shouted into the wood. The only answer she got was, "Fae...Come." It seemed far away and different some how.  
  
"Alright here we go Fae." She mumbled to herself as she set out into the skeletal wood. The first snow had yet to fall, and all the trees were bare of their leaves, hibernating. She had never seen this part of the wood before. The trees seemed old as time and some were falling down, rotted. She also noticed that many more trees than usual were struck by lightning. After noticing empty nests with bloody feathers under them. Fae decided it would be wise to GO HOME! ((Took her long enough!)) Turning back the way she came she thought she saw something out of her eyes. She turned back to the nests, but nothing was there.  
  
Fae then heard the call again, only this time it sounded urgent, demanding. "Fae. Come hear Fae!"  
  
Trying to extinguish her rising fear she said out loud, "So, you can talk in complete sentences!" She decided to follow the voice a bit further, her curiosity getting the better of her. ((Mary-Sue!)) She walked for a bit before coming upon a Tree. She had never seen the like before, it looked almost like a willow whispery and sad, then again it almost looked like a birch, with white peeling bark. The strangest thing about it though was that it was split down the middle, it was like lightning had hit it. One side was living and impossibly green, and the other was charred and rotting.  
  
She then heard the voice again, "Look Out!" It seemed to scream from its distance. It was then that she noticed The Bird. It looked like raven, with those black feathers that seem to change color in different lighting. The usual raven's feathers change to a blue-black, or a purple-black, but this one's changed to a blood red. Fae then realized it was almost dark, she had thought it was the sun's light, but now knew that the raven's eyes were glowing red, and an evil red at that. A terrible stench, like decaying carrion, wafted to her every time it moved its wings for balance. Then, impossibly, it spoke!  
  
"Your mine now, Fae!" It said in an oddly human voice. It flew at her, its stench overpowering. At the last minute, when she thought all hope lost something bright flew at the raven. With a squawk it changed course and flew away.  
  
Fae looked around wondering if her savior would be worse then the one she was just saved from. 


	2. New Saviors

A strange specter stepped out from behind a tree. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before. It was an electric blue, with what looked like bat wings, and was completely see through. The creature seemed to have stepped right out of a horror flick. It hissed its amusement as it changed into a more solid form. She stood paralyzed as it came toward her. Fae believed she was looking at a Gakki.  
  
"So, you've figured out what I am then." It stated in a voice like an icy wind in October. Fae cringed away from the horror thinking fast. The Gakki chuckled maliciously and strode forward, but before it got to her though something seemed to pick her up. The Gakki screamed as it saw its dinner being carried away. He didn't try to follow.  
  
Fae looked up, and then wished she hadn't. The description of the being holding her is even to horrendous for me to describe. Even though Fae had never seen anything like it, she still believed it to be a Windago. Fae was having trouble keeping up with the running creature; she could already feel the soles of her shoes wearing thin. Then it was like they hit a wall. The Windago dropped her and sped off in a different direction. Fae was afraid to look at this new hero. i If I don't look, it can't hurt me...i She looked up. 


	3. The End?

When she finally did look up she found herself staring at. A small dragon?! It was gold and about 4 feet long from head to tail. Its wings were folded against its body and its whip like tail was curled around its legs. It grinned at her cheerfully and then spoke in a fatherly voice. "You might want to go home now Fae. There are many dark and dangerous creatures in this forest, and if you don't want every one of them after you home is a much protected place. Come back when you're stronger. Then with a whisper of wings he was gone. Then Fae heard a faint, annoying, and vaguely familiar beeping noise. Sitting up she opened her eyes, confused. She looked around her and realized she was in her bed. "Woo It was all just a dream! Grinning to herself she looked around herself again, and then gasped. Sitting next to her bed was her tennis shoes. The bottoms were totally worn away. 


End file.
